The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and a manufacturing method thereof.
A light emitting diode (LED) is widely used as a light emitting device.
The LED includes an N-type semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a P-type semiconductor layer stacked therein. Light is generated from the active layer and emitted to the outside when power is applied.